Lo Nuestro es Real
by ValSmile
Summary: UA/ Serena/Usagi lleva tiempo casada con Darien/Mamoru. Su relación no es buena en la intimidad. En una pelea ella sale en su coche llegando a una gasolinera. Ahí conoce a un joven atractivo llamado Seiya Kou, ambos tendrán una larga noche para conocerse


**LO NUESTRO ES REAL **

**ONE SHOT**

Llevaban años de casados, y aún no podían tener hijos. Por lo tanto Serena y Darien eran una pareja que aun disfrutaba de la libertad de salir y no tener responsabilidades como padres.

Serena era una mujer ya de 25 años, egresada de pedagogía en Arte, mientras que su esposo era un reconocido Medico. Ante la sociedad y los amigos, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, la envidia de todos. Pero tras esa careta de esposos felices se esconde algo más.

La situación sentimental entre ellos iba de mal en peor, no había tiempo para disfrutarse el uno al otro, la rutina los aburría y por sobre todo, ya no se amaban en la cama, como tantas veces lo hacían.

Un día cualquiera Serena tomó el auto que su esposo le había obsequiado en su aniversario. Y sin dirección alguna comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

De tantos ruedos, bajó en un lugar alejado, en ella sólo se encontraba una gasolinera cerca y muchos moteles.

Decidió sacar un cigarro para fumar, se encontraba muy nerviosa. Resulta que había tenido una fuerte discusión con su marido.

Cuando esta iba a prender el cigarro, un muchacho que se encontraba por ahí, llenando el tanque de su auto probablemente, se acerca a ella y le quita el cigarro antes de que lo prendiera.

- Disculpe señorita, pero no es pertinente que usted prenda un cigarrillo en un lugar como este.

La voz del joven la sacó del trance en el que se encontraba, ella lo quedo mirando fijamente y encontró que este muchacho vestía muy seductoramente. Camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Pantalones negros de tela y unos lustrosos zapatos. Él poseía unos ojos azules profundos, cabello negro largo atado a una cola. Además de eso olía bastante bien.

- Que estúpida soy, tienes razón

- No se disculpe señorita, sólo le advertía – sonreía seductoramente

- gracias – lo miraba

- Puedo preguntar que hace una distinguida dama a estas horas de la noche por estos lugares?

- Ya hizo la pregunta en realidad – le coqueteaba – arranco del imbécil de mi marido nada más.

- Disculpe si la incomode entonces con haber preguntado – siempre tratándola con respeto

- No te preocupes. Me llamo Serena Chib… perdón, Serena Tsukino, apellido de soltera – sonreía

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya Kou.

Serena estiro su mano para estrecharla con el joven, en cambio el estiro su mano, tomó la de ella y la besó. Ella se sorprendió ante tal gesto

- Vaya, qué eres? un espécimen, que caballero de tu parte.

- Sólo me gusta tratar bien a las damas tan distinguidas como usted, además que no le sienta bien la tristeza en su rostro.

- Que galán – reía

- Me gustaría invitarla a un trago si usted desea, conozco un lugar propicio a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

- Está bien, me parece una buena idea, y sigue tratándome de usted, eso me gusta – sonrió siguiéndole el juego al joven Kou.

- Vamos en mi auto?

- Está bien, estacionare esta porquería acá – refiriéndose a su coche.

Serena subía al lujoso auto del apuesto joven. El muchacho prendía la radio y alcanza a escuchar "when you love a woman" de Journey.

- sabes que dice la canción? – preguntaba Serena.

- "_Cuándo amas a una mujer, ves tu mundo dentro de sus ojos. Cuándo amas a una mujer, sabes que ella estará a tu lado…"_

Seiya miro de reojo a Serena, en ella vio unos hermosos ojos claros, pero sin brillo alguno. Notaba la tristeza que salía de sus poros.

- "_When you love a woman__, __You see your world inside her eyes. When you love a woman__, __You know she's standing by your side. __A joy that lasts forever…"__ – _le cantaba mirándola fijamente.

Habían llegado al lugar. Era un condominio con cabañas muy campestres. En la entrada un Pub restorant. Muy en juego con todo el lugar. Como eran las 3 de la mañana, había gente bebiendo. Gente fina de por si. No era un ambiente de vándalos. Se sentaron y pidieron algo. El quiso whisky y ella pidió lo mismo.

- no se porque acepte salir contigo a estas horas. Te conocí hace un rato. Capaz que sea un degenerado o algo así - reía

- de verdad cree que tengo esa apariencia?

- La verdad es que no. – lo miraba seriamente – que eres en realidad? Estabas afuera de esos moteles… acaso eres de esos que cobran para…

- Yo no lo llamaría de ese modo – la miró seriamente.

- Esta bien, no te juzgo – la mirada de el penetro profundamente en los ojos de la chica.

En eso sonaba el celular de la muchacha. Al ver que era Darien no contestó.

- cuánto debo pagar para tener una verdadera noche de placer? – preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas.

- No es necesario, vamos – la invitó el joven.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, el tomó la delicada mano de Serena, subieron al auto, y avanzaron un poco más adentro a una de las cabañas. La joven iba con su cabeza baja y en total silencio. El muchacho tampoco dijo nada.

- Llegaron a una de las casas. Entraron. Era una casita muy simple, pero con variados instrumentos musicales, repisas llenas de discos. Serena miraba bobamente el lugar. De pronto, Seiya se acercó a ella, sin pedir autorización comenzó a besarla. Serena sintió un cosquilleo viajar por todo su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar y respondió ese apasionado beso. Cruzó sus brazos en el cuello del joven y él atrajo más el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo. La respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Se detuvieron un momento. Se miraban impresionados. Siguieron. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

- espera – decía agitadamente por falta de aire – déjame… déjame apagar mi celular – lo hizo y además de eso se sacó el anillo de matrimonio.

Volvieron con el juego de seguir besándose, ambos se despojaban de sus vestimentas y viceversa. Se entregaron corporalmente. Algo que Serena no había sentido con su esposo hace mucho. Y no lo hicieron una sola vez.

Estaba amaneciendo, los pajarillos cantaban al salir los primero rayos solares. Serena dormía y un joven con el torso descubierto la observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Este acariciaba su cabellera, besaba los hombros descubiertos de la chica y acariciaba sus brazos, mientras ella seguía en los de Morfeo.

Seiya se apoyaba al respaldo de la cama y daba un largo suspiro, pero en ningún momento dejaba de mirar a aquella mujer que conoció repentinamente en una estación de gasolina.

- qué tanto suspiras? – preguntaba una recién despierta Serena.

- las vueltas de la vida.

- qué tipo de vueltas?

- Cosas que marcan la vida de una persona. Heridas que te quedan por hacer cosas que ante los ojos de otros no es correcto. El sentir algo por primera vez…

- No te entiendo… - le respondía la muchacha – qué hora es?

- Deben ser las 7.

- Debo marcharme.

Seiya observaba como se vestía y admiraba nuevamente el hermoso cuerpo de aquella mujer.

- Cua… - preguntaba con mucha vergüenza – cuánto te…

- no.

- Cómo?

- No soy lo que cree.

- Pero.

- Ya nunca más lo seré.

- No entiendo.

- Usted – los azules ojos del joven miraban fijamente a Serena – usted me sanó de este dolor.

Serena no entendía, pero las palabras del muchacho hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera a tal punto, que se lanzaría sobre él a proteger dicho ser.

- tengo que irme, me vas a dejar al auto?

Partieron entonces, hasta la gasolinera. Seiya detuvo el coche y se quedó quieto en su lugar. Serena iba a despedirse de él.

- puedo llamarte? – preguntó la muchacha.

- claro – le dijo con una leve sonrisa – yo también puedo? – ella sonrió.

La mujer bajó del automóvil, se dirigió al suyo, antes de subir miró una vez mas al muchacho. Subió y partió hasta su casa.

Llegando a su hogar, Darien se encontraba dormido en el sillón con una botella de ron vacía en sus manos. La mujer lo miró.

- dónde estabas? – decía recién despertando

- no te importa

- cómo que no me importa, soy tu esposo.

- Para la sociedad si lo somos. Acá en la realidad no.

- No me trates de esa manera – le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo.

- Estas pasado a alcohol, no voy a explicarte nada - y se soltó.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación, se despojo de su vestuario. Darien entraba al dormitorio y miraba atentamente el cuerpo de su esposa. Ella se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Su esposo la seguía con la mirada, luego entro también donde ella.

- estuviste con alguien?

- Darien, sale de aquí quiero bañarme tranquila.

- RESPONDEME LO QUE TE PREGUNTE!

- Qué es lo que te pasa? Realmente te molesta que alguien sea más hombre que tu?

A Darien le hervía la sangre de que su mujer dijera algo así. Pero como ante todo jamás le levantó la mano a su esposa, solo le gritó.

- NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI, PORQUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDO SER MEJOR QUE EL VAGABUNDO QUE TE TOCÓ. ERES UNA…

A Serena no le importó las palabras que él escupió sobre ella.

- No saques conclusiones apresuradas, imbécil!

Lloró mientras seguía su baño. Realmente había actuado mal, pero a pesar de eso, el recordar las caricias y los besos de aquel "vagabundo" como llamó al supuesto hombre que creía Darien, le hizo estremecerse bajo el agua de la ducha.

Y así, su día había pasado. Darien y Serena no se hablaban simplemente. Era un fin de semana encerrados en casa sin ganas ni deseos de salir y fingir antes los amigos.

Cuando ya pasadas las horas, Serena revisaba constantemente su celular. De pronto un mensaje le había llegado. Ella leía _"Quiero verla nuevamente, cabeza de bombón"_

Supuso inmediatamente que era él.

- a dónde vas? – preguntaba Darien al ver a su esposa salir repentinamente.

- voy a casa de mis amigas, algún problema con eso?

- A la noche quiero que estés aquí.

- No eres mi dueño.

- Pero soy tu esposo.

Serena estaba irritada, no le contestó nada antes de salir. Tomó su auto y se dirigió al lugar que decía dicho mensaje _"En el mismo lugar"_

Mientras manejaba en dirección a su nuevo espacio de libertad, ella escuchaba la misma melodía que la noche anterior Seiya le había cantado "_When you love a woman…"_

Cuando llegó, sabía perfectamente el número de la casa en el que consumirían nuevamente esa sensación que estaba naciendo en cada uno de ellos.

Esta situación la iban repitiendo cada vez más.

- nunca te pregunté de quien es este lugar.

- Es mi casa Bombón – besaba su espalda desnuda.

- Me encanta cuando me dices así – sonreía Serena, mientras besaba a Seiya.

- Me encantaría detener el tiempo y que te quedaras acá siempre – ya comenzaba a tutear a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

- A mi igual – lo abrazaba.

Los días pasaban velozmente. Serena trabajaba en la misma escuela donde estudió en su niñez, haciendo clases de arte. Eso le llenaba enormemente las tardes y el vacío que tenía en su matrimonio. En cambio Darien pasaba horas y horas en el hospital, como era el mejor de su clase. Además de atender debía guiar a los nuevos aprendices. Por otro lado Seiya era un mundo de misterio su vida diaria. Serena no conocía mucho de eso, salvo las cosas que le preguntaba cada vez que se veían. Él era músico, había estudiado eso. Pero sus padres nunca lo apoyaron, por eso no tenía el acceso monetario que necesitaba para pagar su carrera y sus costosos materiales. No quiso preguntar nada más. Ella pensaba que por eso el muchacho se había dedicado a ese oficio.

Aun así a Serena ese muchacho le provocaba cosas que su marido había olvidado. Ella amó mucho a Darien, pero el tiempo apagó eso. Y aunque pensaba que era un absurdo enamorarse de alguien como Seiya, por su "oficio" así estaba sucediendo. Por lo mismo no podían dejar de verse.

Así iban pasando los días. Un tarde cualquiera Serena volvió a salir para encontrarse con él, pero no en el "nidito" de amor, si no una salida normal.

- por qué quisiste que nos viéramos acá?

- Porque no aguanto más bombón, necesito contarte toda la verdad de las cosas.

- No es necesario, a mi me basta saber que puedo estar contigo y nada más.

- Pero no es sólo eso, necesito que me escuches bombón.

- Está bien vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Se dirigieron a un café al aire libre, muy tranquilo rodeado de áreas verdes.

- bombón, no se por donde partir, pero antes que nada necesito que me creas todo lo que te voy a decir.

- Está bien – bebía de su café y se disponía a escuchar al muchacho.

Seiya comenzaba a relatar su historia.

Todo había comenzado cuando el quiso entrar a estudiar música en un instituto de su ciudad. Los padres no apoyaron la decisión del muchacho, debido que el estatus de ellos era alto y no quería que se rebajara al nivel de músico. Los padres no aguantaron la situación y lo echaron de la casa. A pesar de eso, sus hermanos, Yaten y Taiki nunca perdieron comunicación con él. E intentaron ayudarlo en lo que más podían. Le consiguieron trabajo y con eso pudo por lo menos matricularse en el instituto. Pero no era suficiente el dinero que ahí ganaba para todos sus gastos. El vivía en una casucha independiente y debía pagar mensualmente también el alquiler de esta. En la desesperación conoció a una mujer de la alta sociedad, era joven y muy hermosa, pero a la vez ambiciosa. Ésta le ofreció ayuda si es que Seiya, además, iba a trabajar a su casa. La mujer era una persona que no soportaba ver a su marido, pero en cambio la consentía en todo lo que le pedía. Un día cualquiera, entre borracheras, ambos terminaron teniendo relaciones en la cama de su esposo. Cuando él los pilló, la mujer se hizo la víctima, terminando a golpes al pobre Seiya. Enfurecido tomó sus cosas y se largó. La mujer para poder agradecerle le ofreció una cantidad de dinero que ni en un año de trabajo podía conseguir.

- oye que crees que soy?

- No me lo tomes a mal, se que lo necesitas más que yo.

Las cosas se habían calmado, pero al tiempo esa mujer volvió a llamar a Seiya. Él con la cabeza fría meditó la situación, pensó que tal vez se rebajaría al peor de los seres humanos, pero a la vez entendió que si accedía al dinero fácil de esa mujer podría cumplir sus sueños de poder estudiar sin problema. Podría sonar muy egoísta de su parte o muy frívolo, pero ante la necesidad de querer sobrevivir y cumplir los sueños, accedió. Y así cada vez que ellos se juntaban, él cumplía los caprichos de la muchacha, después de todo no era una mala persona, sólo quería algo de cariño, y con el joven sentía algo mágico y prohibido. Y para recompensarle le entregaba algo de dinero para que pudiese llevar a cabo sus deseos, después de todo, ella fue la primera mujer de Seiya en su plano sexual, y podía contarle todo sin recibir críticas.

Serena escuchaba con asombro y sorpresa todo lo que le estaba relatando el muchacho, no podía creer que había gente que la pasaba peor que ella y su papel ante la sociedad de esposa perfecta. El muchacho bebía un poco más de café y seguía relatando.

La situación ya lo estaba agotando, no quería seguir sintiéndose así, a pesar de que ya llevaba grandes cantidades de dinero ahorrado, él no quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera. Él un día le comentó a esta muchacha, que había caído un par de veces más con otras señoras de la "alta sociedad" porque su corazón se estaba volviendo a la de un ser frío y sin sentimientos. Él no quería eso en su vida, quería enamorarse alguna vez de verdad, y sentir algo reciproco. Pero con esta vida que llevaba jamás podría autovalorarse y sin eso jamás podría encontrar a una mujer para amar.

- pero Seiya yo si te amo realmente.

- pero nunca dejaras a ese tipo.

- Pero y el dinero que te he dado.

- Michiru, sabes que eso es para lo que mas he deseado en mi vida. Mi carrera. No me hagas sentir como una basura. La vida como músico que quiero llevar va a ser lo único que me aceptará tal como soy y como fui.

- Ni siquiera nos vamos a dar una despedida como la merecemos?

- No, ya basta! No me llames más. No quiero saber nada de nadie.

Salió de esa habitación. Ya hace varias semanas que no se había visto, porque para ellos era verse diariamente. Salió en su automóvil, algo que compró con sus ahorros dignos y los de la vida fácil. Manejó y manejó tratando de dejar por fin eso en el pasado.

- y mientras manejaba pasé a la gasolinera que estaba por ahí a unos kilómetros. Baje a llenar el estanque hasta que algo divise. Esa persona eras tú.

Serena estaba muda, realmente era lo que pensaba. No quería ni decirlo porque decir algo de él, de una de las personas que le hacia sentir cosas maravillosas nuevamente, recibía dinero fácil.

- bombón cuando vi tu figura ahí sentí un aura de tristeza rodearte. Me acerque a ti sin saber porque, independiente de que hubieses o no prendido ese cigarrillo. Algo me atrajo hacia ti.

Serena seguía muda, mirando su taza de café vacía.

- lo que quiero decir es que… realmente me hiciste despertar algo que estaba escondido sobre un corazón frío y sin sentimientos. Tu manera de hablar, de ser. Tu belleza física, tus ojos…

- ya basta – lloraba

- sólo quiero que sepas que…

- basta Seiya.

- que me he enamorado de ti.

- cállate! – lloraba

La poca gente que había alrededor alcanzó a escuchar el grito que hizo la muchacha. Seiya seguía sentado en su puesto.

- no quiero que me digas eso, yo… yo no se. Suponía lo que eras pero no le di importancia – las lágrimas no podían contenerse – aun así seguí viéndote y el estar contigo me hacia feliz. No quiero juzgarte ahora que se la verdad – su voz cada vez se hacia mas difícil de salir – yo engañe a mi esposo contigo, y no me arrepiento de nada…

- bombón, quiero que sepas la verdad de mi historia nada más, porque era verdad cuando te dije que tu sanaste mi herida, este dolor.

- ya basta Seiya – no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, cuando agarro su bolso, dejo un billete en la mesa y se largaba de ahí.

- yo pago el café Bombón – decía mirando la mesa.

- no lo hago con esa intención Seiya – el agarró el brazo de la muchacha

- yo pago Serena.

Serena, al escuchar su nombre en labios de él sintió algo en su corazón. ¿Realmente sus heridas habrán sanado completamente?. Agarró el billete, lo guardó en su billetera. Y se fue.

La rubia subía al automóvil y buscaba su celular.

- Darien necesito hablar contigo inmediatamente.

- Qué es lo que te sucede.

- Dije que quiero hablar contigo, voy a tu consulta ahora.

Cuando llegó, pidió a la secretaria hablar con el Dr. Chiba. Ella reconoció que era la esposa del doctor por lo que la hizo pasar inmediatamente.

- Serena qué haces aquí? Qué querías hablar conmigo? – se acercaba para poder besarla

- No Darien – lo evitaba – necesito decirte algo muy importante – miraba la oficina de su esposo

- Qué te sucede?

- Te… - tragaba saliva – te mentí. Te engañe con otro hombre.

Darien escuchaba atentamente a Serena. Se quedó mudo

- qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Lo que acababas de escuchar. Ya no quiero seguir con esta mentira. Yo ya no te amo Darien.

- QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO SERENA? ESTÁS LOCA?

- No, no estoy loca, por fin puedo mirarte a la cara y decir que ya no te amo, que ya no quiero seguir contigo, que me cansé de fingir y de no ser feliz! – lloraba desesperadamente la mujer – además yo… - comenzaba a recordar las palabras de Seiya.

- Con quien te acostaste? Lo conozco? – preguntaba con odio y rabia.

- No – decía secamente - Voy a regresar a mi antiguo departamento Darien. No quiero seguir viviendo contigo. Después tendremos tiempo para arreglar las cosas y repartir todo.

- Espera Serena, me estás diciendo que…

- Sí, quiero que nos separemos definitivamente.

Ha pasado ya un año de la separación de Serena y Darien. La muchacha vivía en su departamento. Y por fin podía respirar la tranquilidad de su hogar. La anulación de su matrimonio por fin finalizo. Y todos los bienes que compartía con su ya ex marido, se habían repartido en partes iguales. La casa donde vivían se vendió y el dinero se dividió para ambas partes. Con eso Darien compro un departamento para él y Serena lo deposito para el futuro.

Era una tarde tranquila, un domingo donde todo era sereno. La muchacha prendía la radio para poder seguir haciendo sus cosas.

- y bien muchachos que siguen nuestro programa – relataba el locutor de la radio – hoy vamos a presentar el lanzamiento oficial de un nuevo artista, con un cover del grupo Journey, el tema se llama, redoble de tambores DJ por favor, _"When you love a woman"_ y lo presenta el mismo

- Hola soy Seiya Kou y aquí va el primer sencillo de mi disco, "Bajo la Luna", espero que les guste este cover que hice, para todos ustedes, pero en especial a una mujer maravillosa. Con ustedes _"When you love a woman"_.

Mientras en el living se escuchaba la melodía que tantas veces oyó Serena, desde que ocurrió todo hace un año con Seiya, en sus brazos se encontraba su hermosa hija de tres meses de vida. Serena comenzaba a llorar el escuchar la canción. Debido a que no se habían vuelto a ver desde lo sucedido. Porque ambos debían sanar sus heridas y comenzar de cero sus nuevas vidas. Ambos lo decidieron así. Al finalizar la canción, comenzó la entrevista a Seiya.

- Estamos recibiendo las llamadas de las locutoras, queremos saber sus opiniones. Haber, haber quien será la primera en llamar. Aló?

- Hola! Seiya me encantó tu canción! Comprare inmediatamente tu disco!

- Muchas gracias

- Creo que tenemos otro llamado?

- Aló?

Seiya quedó sorprendido, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

- Bien como te llamas?

- Soy bombón – reía - dejémoslo así. Sabes gracias por cantarme ese tema Seiya. Pero creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Porque no intentarlo, eh? Sabes…

- parece que te están poniendo en aprietos Seiya – narraba el locutor

- no para nada – reía – bombón, de verdad crees que ya es tiempo?

- Claro que sí, no voy a seguir esperando.

- Sí tienes razón. Termino acá y parto para allá – reía

- Ah ya, parece que el que está sobrando aquí soy yo! – jugaba el locutor

- Pues sí, te estaré esperando Seiya Kou.

La tarde pasaba lentamente, Serena estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sus manos transpiraban y su corazón latía fuertemente. Y veía constantemente a su hija. No sabía como decir todo. De pronto el timbre sonó en su departamento. Serena trago saliva y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hola

- Hola bombón, me costó un poco llegar. Pero acá estoy – no dejaban de mirarse fijamente.

- Entiendo – decía nerviosa – ahm… pasa.

- Gracias. Ah toma. Bombones

- Gracias – reía feliz.

No sabían como reaccionar, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

- Ah te traje otro regalo bombón

- Otro más?

- Sí – y le entregaba su disco

Serena sonreía orgullosa de que por fin, había cumplido con su anhelado sueño.

- Ya sabes porque incluí ese tema de Journey.

- Supongo que si – decía Serena mirando su regalo. Mientras lo leía había una pequeña dedicatoria incluida en el CD – gracias a todos los que confiaron y creyeron en mí, en especial a "cabeza de bombón" por sanar a este loco enfermo – leía en voz alta.

- No podía dejar de darte las gracias, gracias a ti que pude cumplir mi sueño – le sonreía.

- Seiya – lo miraba.

No pudo aguantar más la distancia que los separaba. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Ya todo está bien ahora Seiya. Todo ahora va a ser para mejor, créeme.

- Lo sé bombón, te amo tanto. No podría aguantar más estar lejos de ti.

- Ya tranquilo, ahora las cosas toman otro rumbo. Vamos a estar juntos y comenzaremos de cero nuestras vidas. Tú, yo y Abril.

- Abril? Que tiene que ver ese mes con nosotros?

- Ah Seiya, Abril no es sólo un nombre de mes. También es un nombre para una mujer, una niña, una hija.

- Hija?

- Ven.

Serena lo llevaba a la habitación donde dormía la pequeña. Seiya aun no reaccionaba a las palabras que había dicho Serena.

- Abril? – balbuceaba Seiya, mirando con nostalgia a la pequeña.

- Es tu hija Seiya.

- QUÉ? – exclamaba.

- No grites, la vas a despertar.

- Es… mi… hija?

- De que te sorprendes – se avergonzaba – nunca nos pusimos protección cuando hicimos el amor.

- Cuánto tiene? – decía sorprendido.

- 3 meses.

- Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Es que… debíamos cumplir lo que prometimos Seiya.

- Pero, perdí 9 meses a tu lado Bombón – decía tristemente.

- Pero vendrán más – le sonreía tratando de motivarlo y ver su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es verdad – la miraba – es esto verdad, soy Padre y tendré un final feliz contigo bombón?

- No sé Seiya. No creo en cuentos de hadas, pero este no es el final, es el comienzo del tu y yo.

- Te amo bombón. Gracias por todo. Contigo soy la persona que vez en carne y hueso y en sentimientos.

- Y yo soy realmente feliz de saber que contigo soy una mujer de verdad y que no tenemos que fingir nada a nadie. Te amo Seiya.

Finalmente se besaron, por fin se encontraron como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían. De ahora en adelante las heridas estaban sanadas y empezarían a escribir una nueva historia.


End file.
